Slayers Poems
by LinaLoN
Summary: Poems from Lina and Gourry POV's. following Next. No specific rhytm or rhyming but lots of inner most feelings.


Slayers Poems  
Buts and Besides:  
Lina image-  
How I blush,  
When I think  
Of you.  
Sometimes your stupidity  
Is Cute,  
Sometimes your stupidity  
Makes me want to  
Strangle you.  
But it's all in fun,  
I could never really  
Hurt you.  
It would hurt me  
Too much.  
You always cheer me up,  
In your innocent ways.  
I'm not afraid to  
Be myself when  
You are near.  
Sometimes I'm not as  
Strong as I seem.  
But with you  
Here with me,  
I have the strength  
To do anything.  
Can I see my future  
Without you?  
No,  
I can't even imagine  
Living without you.  
That's why I do  
Risky things,  
To save you  
And your happiness.  
I need your heart  
To shine your love,  
Like your sword  
Which cuts through,  
The darkest night.  
I love you,  
I always have,  
Since the first we met.  
I did not know it then,  
Because I was blind.  
Besides, I didn't know  
How you felt  
About me.  
Yes, we hit  
Each other,  
Kick each other,  
And burn each other.  
But that's just  
Our way of saying  
"You need to change  
But I still love you"  
I just want to run  
Into your arms and  
Kiss you passionately,  
But that's not  
Like me.  
Besides, I don't have to.  
Because I know you feel  
The same way as I,  
Because never once  
Did you think of  
Leaving me, or  
Giving up on me.  
I thank-you for being  
That strong,  
Naive and dense  
As you are.  
  
"Protecting the Heart"  
  
Gourry Image-  
Hey Lina,  
What are you going  
To hurt today?  
A bandit gang?  
A Monster's plot?  
Or a longing heart?  
It doesn't matter  
To me.  
I welcome all that is  
Good and bad  
About you,  
You've done the same  
For me.  
Your smile is genuine  
But sometimes it hides  
A pain that is deep.  
Yeah, I see it,  
You can't get past me.  
So I tease you a lot  
Even though I know  
It hurts you.  
But you have become stronger.  
Was it just because  
Of fighting,  
Or was it because  
Of me?  
As a result,  
You have found a way  
To set my soul free.  
Something that I never  
Knew could happen.  
I realized it,  
When I saw him  
Almost kill you.  
Blood that flowed,  
A river of death.  
I wish that I could have  
Protected you then.  
You were too busy  
Protecting us.  
It happened so quickly,  
That it's always in the  
back of my mind.  
Why does death  
Keep teasing you?  
Why is there always  
A risk of losing you  
To evil?  
It makes me angry  
Because I can't  
Do a thing,  
To prevent it.  
Then that darkness,  
Which you always  
Struggle with,  
Consumed you;  
Sacrificing everything,  
To save me.  
You're always doing that.  
This time it woke  
A power sleeping  
Inside of me.  
A power which raged,  
Not to give you up  
For anything.  
Surging me forward,  
Giving me the strength  
I needed to see  
Your smile again.  
Through the darkest time  
And the deepest despair,  
There you were,  
In front of me.  
Without a doubt,  
I knew that I loved you.  
I always will.  
I want to make sure  
That it does not  
Happen again.  
This time,  
It's my turn  
To protect someone,  
With all my heart.  
  
"Here With Me"  
  
Lina Image-  
I wake up in the  
Middle of the night,  
Your slumbering figure  
Sweetly dreaming next to me.  
You look so cute  
When you sleep.  
I just want to shout  
"I love you!"  
Because you're here with me.  
I feel safe, warm and happy.  
Though, you'd never say it out loud,  
I can tell that  
You feel the same way.  
How long will it  
Stay like this?  
Until another heart-wrenching  
Battle and the horrid thought  
Of losing you to it?  
I guess I have something  
To believe and fight for.  
As long as I can feel  
The energy of your soul,  
I'll never feel lonely  
And scared ever again.  
What do you dream of  
On this night?  
I wish that I  
Could see it, too.  
Me?  
I have nightmares,  
That threaten to consume me.  
That's why I'm  
Awake tonight.  
Luckily, I know that  
You're always here with me.  
And that makes the nightmares  
Not that scary anymore.  
You give me the strength  
To change these nightmares  
Into dreams, and then reality.  
  
"Like This, For Always"  
  
Gourry Image-  
"How many times,  
Will I lose you  
To that spell?  
How many times,  
Will it threaten to take  
You away from me?  
Back when I saw you go,  
I felt weak and helpless.  
Then when I finally  
Had you in my hands,  
You slipped away.  
I felt as if my heart  
Had been destroyed.  
But now that you're here,  
I want to protect you.  
Making sure that  
It won't happen again.  
You always sacrifice yourself  
To save the world's happiness,  
What about mine?  
What I wouldn't give  
To tell you that  
"I love you".  
But all I can say  
Is something stupid.  
It doesn't matter anymore,  
Because when I look  
Into your ruby eyes,  
I can tell that you  
Feel the same way.  
Even if I never ate again,  
It doesn't matter  
As long as I can hold you  
Like this for always.  
Even if the world  
Has been destroyed,  
It doesn't matter  
As long as I can feel you  
Like this for always.  
Even if I should die,  
It doesn't matter  
As long as you're smiling  
Like this.  
As long as you're talking  
With me like this.  
As long as you're here with me  
Like this, for always.  
  
"Blurting Out "I Love You"  
Lina Image-  
I can't believe,  
I said "I love you"!  
Those words just  
Blurted out of my mouth.  
I'm kicking myself  
In the head.  
It's all your fault!  
The campfire's glow made  
Your profile handsome.  
Now I'm hiding  
Under this rock,  
Until the earthquake stops.  
How will I act now?  
Like nothing  
Happened at all?  
How can I do that,  
When I just said  
The three most important  
Words a person  
Can say?  
Should I be  
Worried about what  
You think of me?  
Will our relationship change  
Because of what  
I said?  
Considering what I said,  
I'm surprised that you  
Didn't say a word.  
Come to think  
Of it,  
You were quite  
The entire time  
"I said that".  
Lina looks back  
At that place,  
To see Gourry fast asleep  
With a smile  
On his face.  
"That idiot was asleep  
The whole time!  
Oh well, I guess  
It's a good sign,"  
Lina then passes by Gourry  
To her tent,  
She pauses and states,  
"What I said  
I meant".  
When she goes inside and  
Gets into bed,  
Gourry opens one eye  
Whispers "I do, too,"  
Then closes it again. 


End file.
